Red and Green
by Lys Dis
Summary: This is going to be a drabble of unrelated Brickercup stories having to do with their daily lives and different situations that occur.
1. They don't know

**This is a one-shot of Brickercup a new friend of mine recommended more Brickercup's so here is one and I hope you like. I have notice that most of my Brickercup stories are almost the same and this is going to be the same to… kind of. **

Title: Red and Green

The two teens happen said a word for what felt like forever but it could have easily been five minutes tops. The teens just looked into each other's eyes, rudy red meeting emerald green. Buttercup leaned on Brick's chest looking deep into his eyes Brick looking into hers.

Brick cupped Buttercup's face leaning up to meet her lips. The kiss was soft and slow. They weren't looking into each other's eyes in love or like but just because they often got lost in them. The two were confused on their feelings, they wanted to be in each other's presents but they didn't want to be seen with each other. No matter how much they enjoyed kissing each other they were willing to give it up so that no one will discover their… whatever the hell this is.

Buttercup pulled back turning to look at the door of Brick's bedroom hearing a sudden noise. They would go back and forth from each other's homes, Buttercup's family was home so she went over to Brick's place knowing that he was home alone… or at least they were alone.

Before Brick even registered what was happening Buttercup was rushing into his connected bathroom and a second later his door busted open and both his younger brothers walked into his room.

Brick's eyes flickered toward his bathroom before he turned back to his brothers. "Hey Brick!" Butch said plopping down on his bed.

"Dude what were you doing, TV and computer off… you weren't *Pause* were you?" Boomer asked a bit disturbed.

"What? Hell no, I'm Brick I could get any girl I want." Brick replied smoothly thinking about the look on Buttercup's face because he knew she was listening and he could basically hear her saying 'any girl ha?'

"Well we ordered Chinese food its downstairs." Butch shrugged getting off Brick's bed and walking towards his bedroom door. It took Brick a second to notice that they were waiting for him to follow after them.

"Oh, um give me a second." Brick said getting up out of his bed walking toward the bathroom. Butch nodded and he and Boomer close the door behind them and walked downstairs.

Brick pulled Buttercup out of the bathroom and looked down at her and she looked up at him. Buttercup stood on her tipsy toes and meet lips with Brick and Brick pulled her closer to him pulling her up off the ground and sat her on the sink in the bathroom. Brick shoved his tongue in her mouth and cupped her behind making her moan before pulling away from her and walking back into his bedroom. Buttercup breathed in looking confused before hoping off the sink and walked into Brick's bedroom.

"What the hell Brick?"

"What?" Brick asked a smirk on his lips.

"You kissed me like that and just walked away." Buttercup frowned.

"I had to kiss you senseless and then exit the room it was sexy wasn't it."

"No but you know what is?" Brick raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"This." Buttercup said simply before lifting her shirt to show off her bra covered full breast before flying out of Brick's window on her way home.

Brick stood there is eyes still glued to were Buttercup once was. _Yeah that was sexy._


	2. Mine

**I didn't get that many reviews but I rust that those who like will continue to read anyway here is the next chapter!**

Title: Your Mine

**Buttercup's POV**

There I stood looking into my unorganized closet looking for something to wear; I wasn't really the kind of person to care of their appearance I already knew I was hot my boyfriend tells me all the time.

"Looking for something to wear for your big date?" Bubbles asked leaning against my door frame. I looked over at her for a brief second before slightly nodding. My boyfriend and I were going to the movies yeah no big deal but this was our first real date and even though on the outside I was nonchalant about it in the inside I'm excited. My boyfriend was Brick Jojo from the Rowdyruff Boys and he is the only boyfriend I've had for longer than two weeks. Brick is the only one that could handle me per say and I loved it. With my other boyfriends I felt has if I was the guy in the relationship, they let me walk all over them and even though I'd never tell Brick he would always put me in my place when I got out of line.

"How about this shirt?" Blossom asked walking over to me and handing me a red shirt long sleeve shirt that once it is put on and I stretch my belly button will be sure to show.

"With these pants and those new chucks you bought." Bubbles smiled handing over a pair of green short shorts. I smiled before laying them on my bed and grabbing my towel to take a quick shower before I got dressed, when my sisters once again spoke.

"Have fun!" Bubbles smiled before leaving Blossom followed behind after speaking. "But not too much fun, this is Brick were talking about.

After I took a quick shower I sat on my bed and flipped on the television my lime green towel still wrapped tightly around me when my phone buzzed.

_Omw –Red_

I couldn't help but to smile at the text message. I quickly got dressed and combed out my shoulder length black hair I but on my knee length chucks and walked downstairs waiting for Brick to show up.

_Half an hour later_

I sat back on the living room couch huffing crossing my arms over my chest. _Where the hell is he?_ Just as that thought crossed my mind the doorbell rang and I knew it was him, who else would it be?

I opened the front door and looked up at Brick my arms going back across my chest waiting for him to explain himself, after he didn't say anything I finally spoke.

"You're late."

"Yeah I know, I texted you but then I started talking to Boom and Butch and lost track of time." I didn't reply just looked at him before walking out of the door and locking it walking to his car and getting in without saying a word. I could hear Brick huff as he got in the driver's seat but I didn't care, I can't believe I wore red for this ass.

"Look BC I' sorry I'm late but I bought you something." Brick said pulling out a black jewelry box and handing it to me looking at my reaction. I looked over at Brick while taking the box away from him and opening it and couldn't help but laugh. Inside the box was a necklace that said BRICK in red with a green outlining. I laughed because it was an inside joke.

_Two weeks ago_

_Buttercup and Brick were walking down the street hand in hand when they saw a couple with I'm hers and His mine hoodies._

"_You like those?" Brick asked his girlfriend as he watched her look at the couple's hoodies._

_Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know, you mind as well put each your name on their forehead. _

"You like it?" Brick asked laughing a little along with me.

I looked away the smile on my face widening I didn't want him to know I loved it but I did.

"I thought you would." Brick smirked taking his red snapback off his head and on mine moving in and pecking my lips, he took the necklace out the box and on me and I playfully rolled my eyes at him pulling him closer to kiss him again.

"Don't ever pick me up late again." I said seriously with a playful smirk.

_At the movies_

Brick and I sat in the back of the theater with the arm rest up so that I could lean against him. Brick leaned over and kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked even though I stretched my neck so he could have a better angle.

"Were at the movies what else would we be doing?" he mumbled against my neck.

"I don't know… watching the movie?" I continued facing him as he captured my lips. The discussion was pointless especially since I was going along with it. Brick didn't reply but pulled me closer.

"Stop!" I whined playfully pulling away from him.

"No your mine, it says so right there on your neck." _Yeah he was right I was his and he was mine, forever and always._


	3. I'm not scared

**Hello everyone how's things?... Great! So I'm back for another chapter of Red and Green YAY, and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and it is a song-fic that just popped in my head I DON'T own the song. Know Buttercup may be a little OOC and if they are I apologize. **

**Title: **I'm not scared

Buttercup sat on her bed her legs pulled up to her chest and her head in her knees silently cursing herself for being sensitive to this one subject, and not being able to admit her feelings for a particular red head. Her phone could be seen next to her on her bed a text on the screen from someone named Red and the text itself "I love you, you know that right?" the text was received fifteen minutes ago but Buttercup couldn't bring herself to reply. They've never said it before…

**"Lions, Tigers & Bears"**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?**

** Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?**

** Why do we love Love,**

** When Love seems to hate us?**

Brick and Buttercup had their ups and down and so has everyone else. When they were younger he was literally evil but he's not anymore so what's the problem? Why am I so afraid to love him the way he loves me?

**Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom.**

** You say you care, and I know you do...**

** But this is from my experience**

** And my conclusion only makes sense.**

** Just cause I love you, and you love me**

** It doesn't mean that we're meant to be.**

** I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas**

** But the most frightening thing is you and me.**

_10 years in the past six five year old kids hovered above ground looking/glaring towards those across from them… their counterparts. The red headed male's fist balled up tight and in a blink of an eye his counterpart soured through the air crashing into the hard concrete ground no doubt something's broken. _Blossom had to get around in a wheelchair for a week even with her powers, he hit her too hard. That's unforgiveable… or am I making up excuses?

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?**

** Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?**

** Why do we love Love,**

** When Love seems to hate us?**

Buttercup's hands flew to her face desperately trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Suddenly glad that her family was out for a moment.

**Most circumstances, I know my fate**

** But in this love thang, I don't get the game.**

** Why does it feel like those who give in,**

** They only wind up losing a friend.**

** Just cause I love you and you love me,**

** It doesn't mean that we'll ever be.**

** Fly cross the ocean, sing for the queen**

** But the most frightening thing is you and me.**

It's not like he has hurt me before he treats me nice and buys me things but I have been hurt before. _2 years back Buttercup and her friends along with her sisters just started high school when certain feelings for a childhood friends started to develop. Unfortunately about 3 months in the relationship the childhood friend (Mitch) found out that he didn't want to be limited to only one girl and sadly Buttercup had to find out the hard way._

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?**

** Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?**

** Why do we love Love,**

** When Love seems to hate us?**

Buttercup's cheeks puffed out and her fist balled why does he make her feel this way and its only him. He makes her weak to her knees his rudy red eyes, the same stupid but oddly still in great shape red hat that he wears every day, his signature smirk that makes her heart melt.

**I'm sure though I'm not sure**

** But if we never try, We'll never know**

** It's better to have loved then not to loved at all.**

** Not trying is worse than to stumble and fall**

** And if we do, I'd rather it be with you**

** Cause at least there will be sweet memories.**

** Oh I'm not scared...**

Buttercup shut her eyes tight and clearing her face before shoving her phone in her pocket and walking out of her room and downstairs to exit the house hold rushing to her destination her fingers crossed in hope that everything won't blow up in her face.

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)**

** But I'm scared of (loving you)**

** Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?**

** Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?**

** Why do we love Love,**

** When Love seems to hate us?**

She knocked on the door slightly bouncing on her heels waiting for the door to open and luckily he answered the door. Buttercup's hands fly up to his neck wrapping her arms around it and pressing her lips on his… hard.

"I love you to."

Then of course the heart melting smirk, He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear.

"Forever and always."


	4. 1, 2, 3, GO!

**Hey readers it's been a while, but I'm back and ready to write… hopfully this doesn't suck for you readers. Buttercup is a bit OOC. I do not own the references in this story or the characters that are mentioned. **

**Title: 1, 2, 3 GO! **

Buttercup was walking home from school tired and ready to just fall over when a guy from her school (he was a senior and she was a freshman) called her from sitting on the front steps of a Barbra shop.

"Hey girl, come here." Any other day Buttercup would have declined without even turning to look at the guy but today she decided against it. Buttercup wasn't one to take all that many chances but when she did she felt a rush that she never wanted to end, just the other day Buttercup along with the company of both Ben and Jerry watched 'The Millers' multiply times to a point where she decided to take the advice and count to three when she really wants to do something and today is the day.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Is that really how you get girls? Call them over like they're dogs?"

"A female dog." The red headed male added simply.

"And now you call me a Bitch, you're bad at this. Aren't you?" Buttercup said rolling her eyes turning to leave when of course the guy stopped her pulling her arm. The male now standing rudy red eyes meeting bright green.

"Let's start over… Brick Jojo."Buttercup smirked shifting all of her weight to one leg.

"No sorry that's not my name, better luck next time." Buttercup was all about her exits if it was a surprising thing she said or even the way she walked away with such confidence and now is the time for one of her exits.

Buttercup didn't even get half way down the street before Brick stopped her once again.

"I will scream, I'm not afraid." Buttercup said confidently but deep inside she was a little nervous, he went to her school yes but they never spoke, hell she only seen him in the hall once that's the only way she actually knew he went to her school in the first place.

"It's funny, usually by now any other girl is putty in my hands."

"Well I'm not like other girls."

"Your right let me walk you home that way you could tell me your name." No was Buttercup's first thought especially since she had a thing for someone at her school Mitch Michelson, but then again he wasn't going to be anything else but a crush. Mitch was a total flirt nothing more, we sat next to each other in Algebra class and he would always touch her. It wasn't uncomfortable actually it was kind of fun it was a rush when they would sneak a kiss when no one was looking, she thought it was going to be the beginning of something but when she looked over at him in science he was going the same thing to Robin and it just hurt...bad, but she won't let him hurt her not again she had to face her fears plus it could be just a friendly thing with Brick but then again it probably isn't.

_1_

_2_

_3_

**BC POV**

"Alright, maybe we could watch a movie." I said walking down the block that I was trying to get down for the last twenty minutes.

Brick raised an eyebrow before a smirk made its way on his face. "What no family at home?" He sounded like he didn't care for the answer of his question but I don't know this guy so maybe he does who knows?

Once inside of my house things got awkward, it could be because I decided to ignore his question or because I just let a complete stranger into my house which one was it was hard to tell.

"Only child?" Brick asked looking at some of my family pictures looking around.

"Yeah it gets kind of lonely but whatever." Buttercup shrugged from in the kitchen.

"I get it; it's kind of fucked up if you think about it. You like company but are an only child, I like to be alone but I have two brothers and sisters.

"Really!?" I asked coming back from the kitchen with two cans of soda. I really wanted siblings.

"Yeah my mom had two sets of twins me being one of them and I have a brother."

Brick made a funny face and his body stiffened before he backed up slightly.

"How about we use our mouths for something…more useful." He said wrapping his arms around my waist his breath on my neck.

_1_

_2_

_3_

…

_4_

_5_

_6_

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing him away. The counting thing apparently only worked sometimes because I just couldn't do it.

"Oh come on! Those whole innocent flirty things you have going on, what did you think was going to happen?" Brick asked clearly irritated but he apparently wasn't done. "I mean you're hot, I know I'm hot so what's the problem?"

"You think I'm hot?" Buttercup asked dark blush on her cheeks.

Brick smirked not saying a word before smashing his lips on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back but I wanted to, I didn't know this guy I mean his name is Brick he had two brothers and two sisters he's hot has sexy mysterious rudy red eyes…

"Hmmm" I moaned in the kiss as his lips went down to my neck.

"Buttercup." I moaned my eyes closed letting the tingling feeling spread across my body.

Brick chuckled against my neck. "I know, I asked about you I just wanted you to tell me."

I pulled away from him once more looking deep in his eyes.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I pulled my sweater over my head and kicked my shoes off my feet. "I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"Yes you are." Brick nodded.

"No I'm not." I disagreed shaking my head.

"Yes."

"No" Brick smirked pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Yes." We both spoke at once a shiver went down my back.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Brick teased pulling my shirt up to my belly button so that he could touch my bare skin.

"Hmmm, say it louder so my parents will here you." I groaned playfully gesturing to the camera's and audios in the living room."

"I am going to impregnate your mouth." Brick shouted wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You gonna do it right here on the couch?" I didn't give him a chance to reply I crashed my lips on his and he walked over to the couch with me still in his arms.

**I have no idea where this chapter came from, not the slightest but I hope you guys like it.**

**Review!**


	5. That's not love this is

**Hello I am back and ready for you readers to well… read this chapter I hope you like it. Oh how could I forget? I found a way to update better this is my second chapter the second day!**

**Buttercup is a bit OOC this chapter holds abuse both physical and verbal and mentions of rape. AcexBC mostly kind-of BCxBrick I tink… just read it.**

**Title: **That's not love… this is.

Buttercup sat in the corner of the room her knees pressed up to her chest sniffling in her hands trying and failing to hold in her tears.

"Please Buttercup I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me. You just made me so angry and- I promise it won't happen again." He said rubbing Buttercup's leg begging her with his eyes to look at him and finally she had her eyes rimmed red her left temple leaked of her red blood and a broken vase not far from where she was.

"You said that last time… and the time after that! I don't believe you anymore. How can I believe the words you say if you continue to do the opposite of them?" Buttercup continued to sob quickly standing and rushing out of the abandon house and running to the house and the person who helps her when she's down and kept the secrets that needed to be kept.

He opened the door the smile on his face vanishing almost immediately. He cupped her face for a quick second before softly grabbing her hand and taking her up to his room completely avoiding the living room.

"Butters?" he asked. Like always he would just say her name knowing that she would spill everything that happened like she always did.

"It's my fault I pushed him, I always push him." He grabbed a rag and dapped the blood off her face and put a Band-Aids on her long cut.

"Stop saying that!" he yelled causing Buttercup to flinch, seeing this he calmed down instantly. "None of this is your fault, if anything it's his for not having his shit together."

"Ace loves me! Yeah sometimes we fight but it isn't-…" Buttercup didn't want to raise her voice at him Brick was her best friend he was the one that was always there and she really appreciated it, she really appreciated him.

"That isn't love Buttercup! He constantly hits you and makes you feel like you're not important. That's not love! Buttercup I love you, I treat every wound opened and closed."

"Brick stop, please." Buttercup called, she couldn't let this happen it was all happening to fast for her. She loved Brick but the feeling that she had for Ace… she loved him and even though she knew she had to leave it was an abusive relationship tonight wasn't the first time he hurt her and she was sure that he wouldn't be the last but it was hard, it was hard to let go.

"No Buttercup, I let this happen for months I let him touch you, hurt you and I did nothing. I'm not going to let this happen again. I have loved you for months but still I let him, no more." Brick cupped Buttercup's face looking deep in her emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Brick, but Ace…" Brick cut her off smashing his lips on hers. It hurt Ace was really ruff with her every time he raped her. No one really understood their relationship. He raped her yeah but she didn't run away from it so it wasn't really rape. Buttercup accepted the fact that she just couldn't be loved but after hearing Brick confess and surprising herself when she confessed confused her. Was it possible for her to be loved like everyone else?

"Ace nothing, that's what he is nothing, a waste of air." Buttercup frowned that waste of air wasn't all bad; things didn't start off like this he wasn't always hurting and hitting her. Ace started off a great guy he wasn't the smartest guy in school but he was smart and goofy and everything was fine until one day, he and his friends literally turned green and he became grumpy and angry and he just strike. He strike her right in her face she told everyone at school she went to the dentist and at home she told them she was playing and a basketball hit her right in the face. But he knew Brick knew everything from the start and she didn't even have to tell him. Yeah maybe that was love.

"He says he loves me." Buttercup whimpered. Brick shook his head in disagreement.

"No that's not love Butters, this is. Love isn't something that you run away from but something that you run toward."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I will always run to you Buttercup no matter what happens, no matter how hot or cold I will always run to you." Brick didn't have to say it but she knew she wasn't going back to Ace, no not this time and if she even thought of going back she knew Brick would bring her back he always had and he always would.

**I hope you like I saw a picture of Buttercup all bruised and Ace sitting next to her with a book reading and Buttercup was thinking of the comfort of Brick so I just kind of made a one-shot of it I hope you liked. Don't forget to Review!**


	6. The Bus Ride

**Ok so hello! With the previous chapters of Red and Green have been when they were teenagers so now I'm going to start doing this at random ages this one is going to be the early twenties I hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review.**

**Title: The bus ride**

A twenty-two year old woman sat on the septa bus simply waiting for her stop to come when all of a sudden the bus got extremely crowded. The woman wasted no time and stood up immediately for a middle aged woman to take her seat.

"No I'm fine." The middle aged women declined but the twenty two year old shook her head in disagreement.

"No I insisted, please." The twenty-two year old gestured toward the seat that was unoccupied.

"Thank you, your so kind." The woman patted the twenty-two year old and took the seat.

"Excuse me. Sorry about that. Pardon me." the twenty-two year old heard a familiar voice and smiled instantly.

"Hey you." She whispered her smile growing.

"Hey you. Why aren't you sitting?" the male responded to the twenty-two year old kissing the top of her head smoothing down her long midnight black hair before looking into her emerald green eyes once again.

"The bus is crowed so I gave up my seat its ok really." The twenty-two year old reassured smiling up at him, I promise.

"And no one offered you a seat, really?" The male asked fixing the red snap back on his bright auburn colored hair on his head making him look younger than he really was which was twenty-three.

"No, because no one noticed, no one will notice, not yet at least." The emerald eyed woman smiled up at the male holding her hidden baby bump under her slightly baggy top.

"But Buttercup I noticed." the male continued to argue massaging the invisible headache.

"Brick, let me give someone a sit on the bus while I still can ok, because in a couple of months I won't be able to, in fact in a couple of months the car should be out of the shop right?" Buttercup asked moving her hand to a different and cooler spot on the bar making sure she was balanced on the crowded bus.

"Actually I'm picking it up before work tomorrow morning and then I'll pick you up from your sisters after work ok." The father of their unborn child spoke shifting from the spot he once stood as population of the bus began to few.

Brick pointed at two seats side by side on the bus and Buttercup walked over Brick sitting next to her. Buttercup leaned her head on Brick's shoulder their arms tangled around each other and intertwined together.

"I told dad on the phone this morning, he wasn't really all that excited." Buttercup frowned not wanting to see the look on Brick's face.

"I want to be honest with you Butters; I wish things were different too. I wish we were married already and not just engaged." Brick spoke softly fiddling with the silver fifty carat gold ring on Buttercup's finger the inside engraved 'forever and always.' "I wish we were in a house and not an apartment building, but I promise I will make this work ok, no matter what happens I love you and 'Balloonie.'" Brick finish his hand gently holding Buttercups belly her hand on top of his.

"Good because I love you too, and so does 'Balloonie.' Buttercup laughed softly at their unborn and unknown gendered child's nickname. Balloon because the more air blown into the balloon the bigger it gets until it pops, and that's how Buttercup thinks pregnancy is going to go as the time passes she'll get fatter and fatter until… she pops! Oh and the 'ie' part was just because they could so 'Balloonie' it is.

The bus stopped for a long period of time causing the couple to look up seeing the bus becoming crowed once again. Buttercup smiled up at Brick and Brick sighed in response already knowing what she was thinking. An old couple slowly made their way to on the bus hand in hand looking for a spot to sit. Brick stood and Buttercup followed suite.

"Please take our seat." Brick said politely gesturing toward the seat they just moved from.

"Oh its ok dearie we will be getting off in just a few stops." The old woman shook her head in disagreement.

"Please, we insist." The young couple spoke simultaneously smiles on their faces.

"See I told ya Franny, there are still some good youngsters out there." The old man grinned, patting Brick on the back before taking the seat that use to belong to the young engaged couple.

"Don't you just love the bus?" Buttercup smirked up at Brick causing him to sigh.

"I can't wait to get my baby out of the shop." Brick whispered to himself but Buttercup still heard him.

"Whatever Red." She playfully rolled her eyes before taking his snap back off his head and putting it on hers.

**I hope you like I know its short but this took twenty minutes so yeah plus I was texting and watching TV the next one will be longer… hopfully… I make no promises. Any who review tell me with I should keep just teenage ages or flip flop around… ok goodnight I have school tomorrow. Hopfully I'll wake up to some review emails hint wink. **


End file.
